Mi pequeno Tomate
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Neko!Romano. In all his eighteen years Antonio has seen may strange things, but he had to admit it. Today had the Spaniard stumped. Title really has next to nothing to do with story. Sumary fail. AU. Rated T for Roma's pretty mouth. Gauken Hetalia.
1. El Gato

**-sigh- These plot bunnies need to stop attacking me...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had some seen some pretty strange things in his abnormal life. Heck he was a part of the Bad Touch Trio for god sake's. Everything was weird around them. He prepared for the weirdest situations possible. But he had to admit, today had him stumped. It had started normal enough. He had woken up with the sun as usual and skipped down stairs, making his daily call to his padres in Spain and then answering the daily call he got from his friends Gilbert and Francis. Since the Spaniard lived alone during Summer break the two other members of the Bad Touch Trio, as the three were offten refered to in the World Academy, felt the need to check in with the Spaniard every so often in fear something would happen to the absent-minded teen. Anotino shook his head at the thought.

_Dios mio I'm not Gilbert what do they think I'll do light mi casa on fire? _The emerald eyed brunette thought as he got his basket to go pick his now ripe tomatoes (Meanwhile Gibert suddenly felt like his awesomeness was insulted). Anotino made his way out to his garden, the Spaniard's pride and joy, when he stopped at the door to see the strange sight of an amber colored kitten with gold colored eyes meowing...at a wall...Now once again Anotonio had seen some pretty strange things in his short life, the fact it was meowing at the wall wasn't on the top of his weird list. Really it was the manner in which it was meowing at it...it was almost like it was...yelling at it...Antonio tilted his head at the strange gato. He had to admit, it was pretty cute. The cat finally noticed his presence and seemingly glared at him. He than preceeded to meow/yell at the Spaniard. The brunette grinned alittle and been down and pet the kitten. It purred and...blushed?

"Such a strange little kitty..." Anotonio murmured to himself. "How did you get here little guy?"

Of course it didn't reply, Antonio was just weird like that and talked to any animal he seen, including the turtles he would fine in his garden occationally. It simply mewwed and the brunette stood still grinning like an idiot.

"Well since you're here, wanna help me in the garden?"

...did it just roll its eyes at him? Antonio shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Antonio got to work happy to find the little kitten had followed him after a few mintues. "Change your mind gato?" The kitten simply looked away, tail swishing. Antonio smiled nontheless and continued to work jovially singing in spanish. A few hours later he was wiping the sweat off his brow as the hot Summer sun pelted him. A tomato fell from the to over flowing basket and rolled over to the kitten, who sniffed it before taking an expirmental bite. It purred and began to devor the poor fruit. Antonio laughed lightly.

"Te gusta, si?"

The cat glared and continued to eat the tomato as fast as its little mouth would let it. Antonio chuckled and took that as a yes. He brough the tomatoes in, followed by the copper kitten, and started dinner. It was nearly sunset. After he finished his own dinner of chicken and rice, Antonio cut up some tomatoes and put it in a small dish for the kitten and set it on the floor. The kitten happily inhaled the red fruit. The brunette chuckled and ate. He did dishes and started making a place for the kitten to sleep. It was night fall when it happend. Antonio had just finished the bed when he heard a poof and crusing in what he reconized as Italian seeing how it was so close to his native langue. He turned around and instead of seeing the kitten he saw a young Italian teen, maybe a year younger than himself, with neatish copper hair with a rebellous curl sticking out of the side of his head and gold colored eyes. But what stuck out the most about this young man was not his capitavating eyes byt the fact he had cat ears and a copper colored tail that swished back and forth in obivous annoynce. That my friends, is why today was on the very top of the Spaniards weird list. He stared at the neko for a moment before the Italian's eye started to twitch.

"What the hell are you looking at?" The golden eyed wonder snapped. Obivously he was from South Italy."

"A cute Neko in the middle of my house." The oblivous Spaniard replied smiling stupidly. The Italian blinked at him and blushed faintly. It reminded Antonio of his prized tomatoes.

"It was a retrolical question dumbass..."

Antonio ignored the last comment and continued to grin.

"Mi llama Antonio, y tu?"

The blinked at him, wondering if this guy was a total moron before he muttered his reply.

"Romano...Romano Lovino Vargas..."

**Was planning on making this longer but I was gone all day and its my bros turn for computer time soooooooooo yea...I apologize for spelling, OOCness, translations, ect.**

**Translation:**

**Padres- parents**

**Gato- Cat **

**Dios Mio- My God**

**Mi Casa- my house/ home**

**Te gusta, si?- You like, yes?**

**Mi llama Antonio, y tu?- My name is Antonio, and you?**

**This is sorta an expirimental fic, its alittle differnt than what I usually do sooooooooooooooooo yeah...Please review and tell me what you think ^_\/**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	2. Another?

**Wow this is getting a better reaction than I thought it would ^^ Okay one thing about my spanish, I have a confession -blushes- I stopped taking it almost two years ago so its abit off sorry about that. Well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Francis Bonnefoy had woken up to many strange calls in his life. One in particular he recalled was from a prison in Alaska that involed Gilbert, Ludwig, Canadian beer, a oldsmobile, paintball guns, baby penquins, maple syurp, waffles, and a moose. But this call was the strangest. This call was from none other than his dear little bunny rabbit Arthur Kirkland. Now Usually when Arthur called it was from a nearby bar. But, from what Francis could see on his caller ID, Arthur was calling from his home phone for once. Never a good sign.

"Bonjour mon lapin? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" That was the only logical reason The Frenchman could conjour as to why bhe was calling this late at night from his house.

"What? No you git I'm fine! You'd like if I'd got hurt though wouldn't you?" The thick British accent on the other line replied. Francis sighed. It was too late at night for this.

"Mon cheri, as wonderful as it is to hear you lovely voice in the middle of the night I can't help but wonder why you called." A small smirk tugged on the corner of the blonde's lips. "Unless of course, you want to fool around abit mon amour. You know I'm always up for that." His smirk grew as he imagined the flustered, angry, and, though he wouldn't admit it, slightly turned on Brit on the other end.

"N-no! In your bloody dreams Frog! I need you to come over to the house now."

"But lapin you just said-"

"Just shut your trap and get over here you twat!" With that the Brit hung up. Francis sighed running his hand though his beautiful blonde hair and headed downstairs off his massive house. Like Antonio, Francis lived alone. But it wasn't by choice. Francis' parents were usually gone on buisness, leaving the blonde home alone to fend for himself. Which he didn't really mind. It was the story of his life and he had grown accustom to it. It wasn't long before the large victorian style home came in to view of the Frenchman's dark blue eyes. At least Arthur had a reason for having a large home. Though most of the time not all of his family lived in the house at once, due to his parents divorice and the fact that his two older brothers were recently in college, his family was still quite big. Francis let himself in, being careful not to wake Mrs. Kirkland...well now it was Mrs. Jones since Arthur's mother remarried, or Arthur's step-brothers seeing how he was certin that Alfred would bindly start hitting him with a bat if he thought he was a burgler. Arthur was waiting for him by the door that lead down to his basement.

"Took you long enough." The Brit whispered harshly.

"Well mon cheri, I did have to get dressed unless you would have rather me come here all natural." Francis whispered back casually. He smirked to himself at reaction the now flustered Englishman had to his statement. Arthur quickly recomposed himself and led the Frenchman downstairs. Francis's sapphire eyes widend when they got to the bottom.

"Well..." He said staring at the strange site. "You gotten yourself into quite a pardictament lapin..."

"The hell he did..." The not so happy looking Italian neko grumbled crossing his arms in a seeming pout. Antonio sent his friend an apologetic look. Francis simply waved it off and sent to two a charming smile.

"Bonjour mes amis, long time no see Romano."

"Not long enough wine bastard." Romano retorted. Antonio gasped.

"Lovi, you know Franny?" The emarld eyed Spaniard exclaimed in awe.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

A light lyrical chuckle escaped Francis's lips at his friends amazement.

"Why of course he knows me mon cher Tonio, he is my little cousin. One of them anyway."

Emarld eyes sparkled with curiousty as he turned to the fumming neko that sat in the chair next to him.

"Que? Really?"

"Si, unfortunatly."

Antonio smiled brightly.

"Thats so cool!"

Romano blinked at the Spaniard.

"Idiota..."

Francis cleared his thoat and turned to look the British blonde in his intense forest green eyes. Arthur was blushing faintly but looked exasperated.

"If your going to say it sayit already Frog..." He muttered, his voice laced with defeat, any other time Francis would savor it but tonight was different.

"Why don't you explain what happend lapin."

Arthur sighed, semi-grateful that the Frenchman wasn't going to rubb his mistake in. He was tried enough. He explained that he had been working on a spell, though he refused to revival what it was suppose to do, and screwed up, turning the nearest two people into kittens by day and nekos by night.

"Que? Dos?" Antonio asked looking at the three. "You mean there's another one?"

"Si." Romano said crossing his arms. "My idiot fratello..."

**Phew. Believe it or not this actually took awhile to write. To anyone that reads my PolLiet and PruHun I'm working on the chappies so bare with me. **

**Translations:**

**Bonjour mon lapin- Hello my rabbit**

**Mon cheri- My lovely**

**Mon amour- My love**

**Mes amis- My friends**

**Mon cher- My dear**

**Que- What**

**Si- Yes**

**Idiota- idiot**

**Dos- Two**

**Fratello- brother**

**Okay, I'm going to focus on Feli the next chapter and go back and forth between the brothers through out the story. I apologize for any and all spelling errors, translation, OOCnees, ect. Please review! I wanna know what you guys think! Te amo!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	3. The Other

**Okay, to clear up the w****hole Francis bunny thing I've seen him call Iggy that in a couple fics and me and Say-chan have used it in rps it kinda stuck...sides if you think about it Iggy is sorta like a bunny...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

He didn't understand how this happend. He didn't even know how it was possible. All he knew was this.

It was all his bruder's fault.

Granted he could conjour up a reason as if to why or even how it was to elder Beilschmidt's fault but give him a few mintues and he'd figure it out. It was some how his fault . Ludwig ran though the day's events in his head to attempt to get a grasp on the situtation...

The day had started out normal enough. He woke at six-fifteen as usual and went on the computer. After chatting to some of his friends back in Berlin for a while, he heard a clatter down stairs. Thats when it went all down hill from there. He sighed forcing himself out of the comfortable office chair and went down stairs expecting that Gilbert had finally dragged his drunken arse home. But something felt off. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to double check his bruder's room, just in case. He opened the door of the toxic wasteland his brother called a room and strangely enough he was fast asleep spralled out on his bed.

_Then who...?'_

Ludwig cringed hearing a crash and his two German Sheperds barking. He shot on last glance at his older brother and closed the door shaking his head. Sometimes he swore Gilbert could sleep through the Apocolypse. He went down stairs to inspect what in gott's name was going on. He followed the barking into the kitchen where he was greeted by the strange site of his dogs barking at his pantry, or rath a small copper colored cat who's head was in a spagetti box. Ludwig momentarily wondered how the small creature had manged such a thing when its distressed cries brought him back into reality.

"Nach unten." He hissed and the two German Sheperds backed off the small animal and looked for something more interesting in the other room. Ludwig sighed and helped the small creature out of his pardictament. Like his older brother, the Arayn had a soft spot for animals, though really the only one that knew that was is best (not to mention only) friend Kiku, a teen from Tokyo, Japan. "There, all better." The kitten lunged on to his shoulder and rubbed against his face, purring in thank you. He held the cat in front of him to examine it. It was certinly a strange cat. His eyes for the most part were closed, though Ludwig was able to catch a glimse of chocolate brown in them. It had a dazed, alomost sleepy look to it. Ludwig set it down, though it continued to weave in and out his legs, purring. Ludwig's eye twitched seeing the mess the mischevous cat had made and sighed.

_Bruder needs to stop bringing home strays... _He thought cursing his OCD as he cleaned up the mess. He should really make Gilbert do it. He scoffed. That would happen. As he cleaned the kitten meowed jovially, almost like it was singing. He shook the absurd thought out of his head and finished cleaning. He sighed seeing it was just about noon. He glanced down at the kitten, who's stomach he could have sworen just growled.

"Hungry?" he asked feeling alittle silly. It meowed excitedly at the mention of food. "Well I only have dog food so I don't-" He was cut off when the energetic kitten scrambled over and somehow opened the cupboard. After watching slightly amused and curious as it struggled with pulling out a pot for a moment, Ludwig got the messege and pulled it out of the cupboard. The cat then preceeded to hope back into the pantry and come out dragging a bag of pasta with it's mouth. It was a rather cute site to be honest. Ludwig blinked at the copper colored creature. "You sure?" The kitten nodded and 've'ed in respounce...wait a secound, it 've'ed? The hell? Ludwig shook his head and dismissed it as hearing things. He made the pasta and set it down in a bowl for him. While he was still leaning down the kitten licked his cheek and happily ate. Ludwig shook his head, smiling very faintly, and went to his daily chores. Thoughout the day the kitten followed him around. Gilbert left to cause trouble with the other two memebers of the Bad Touch Trio when there neighbor Francis came to get him. Not that Ludwig being alone, excluding the animals that is. Speaking of which his dogs had taking a liking to the kitten and were currently curled around it protectively while it slept. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he looked up from his book. To his surprise it was just about nine o'clock at night. Night fall. Ludwig was about to push himself out of his recliner when...

_**Poof.**_

"Ve~ much better~! Oh! Ciao doggies!"

Which brings us to the prestant. At this point there was only one thought that was running though Ludwig's mind as he stared at the neko, who he reconized as Francis's cousin Feliciano.

_What. The. Hell?_

**Alright guys you know the drill, kinda a short chappy but oh well. I apologize for the usual!**

**Translations:**

**Bruder- brother**

**Gott- God**

**Ciao- hello**

**Please review! I love hearing your guys oppions! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
